Mobile terminals, such as cell phones and other wearable electronics, are becoming increasingly used in many applications. Electronic circuits in mobile terminals can reduce power losses, and may prolong battery lifetime by operating at a relatively low voltage (e.g., 5V). Electronic circuits may withstand a lower maximum voltage as the operating voltage decreases. Thus, a transient voltage suppressor (TVS) with a low breakdown voltage may be utilized for protecting the electronic circuits.